The invention relates to a motor vehicle door having an inside and an outside panel wherein the window-side circumferential edge of the outside panel is provided at least partially with an undercut engaged by the corresponding regions of the circumferential edge of the basic door body or the inside panel, and wherein the outside panel is provided with a folded section at least at the end of the circumferential edge disposed opposite of the window-side circumferential edge.
Such a motor vehicle door is known, for example, from EP 0 424 760 A2. To ensure easy mounting or replacement of the outside panel (door leaf), the panel is provided on at least one side of its circumferential edge with an undercut with which it is slid onto or threaded (inserted) into the window-side circumferential region of the basic body or of the inside panel. The sides of the door leaf as well as of the corresponding edge region of the basic body or of the inside panel which are respectively opposite the first undercut are provided with groove-shaped recesses facing one another, which recesses are engaged by a tough and elastic profiled strip which connects and seals the recesses.
The biggest drawback of this known motor vehicle door is the complexity connected with the insertion of the elastic profiled strip because, on the one hand, this process is relatively time-consuming and, on the other hand, it requires specialized additional assembly devices.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle door of the type specified at the outset, wherein the panels can be mounted or replaced easily, quickly and cost-advantageously.